The 120 Days of Equestria
by Yvonne Gelderland
Summary: oBrian takes fluttershy into room 101 for a breast implants, wats gonna happen when he takes her home? rated M for bdsm and SEX.


The One Hundred and Twenty Days of Equestria

Its a brite cold day in april, thought O'brien as he opened the door to the hallway in miniluv. just the perfect day to make people luv big brother.

O hi fluttershy he said as he put on a pair of latex gluvs and pointed to the open dor. U can come in now.

Sounds great she said and danced into room 101.

when she got into the room she asked Obrien what are we gonna do here?

Ur gonna learn how to learn big brother fluttershy and its gonna be scary but your gonna agree its for the best

Ok said fluttershy how scary is it going to be?

Really scary said Obrien but ur gonna love big brother at the end. u see u cant just join goldstein like u did because hes a spy from east asia and trys to ruin equestrian socialism. we have to teach evrybody to love eqsoc or els we cant have paradise c? now ive been watchin u from the telescreen and i no what ur scared of most of all. its getting surgery but when ur awake instead of asleep like u usually are when you get surgery.

screamed fluttershy. NOOOO anything but that Obrien anything but that I cant stand that its gonna be so scary! ill do anything just dont give me surgery!1!

dont worry said Obrien ull love big brother right? so get up on that table he said as he opened up a drawer and got out some rope.

what are u gonna do to me? asked fluttershy feeling really scared of the surgery.

o i'm gonna tie u to the table so you dont try to run away during surgery said obrien with a big smile from ear to ear like when someone gives u a really good christmas present but instead of a present there was a naked hot pony for him to cut open so it was sort of like christmas for him.

she laid down on the table and whimpered and that made Obrien feel really turnd on and he could feel his throbbing wand of pleasur through his skinny pants. nothing turnd him on more than a hot bitch whimpering and lyin down on a table about to get it from him. he unbuttoned his skinny jeans a bit and took out his glorious rod and started sucking on one of fluttershys nipples. they were really small he thought so its a good thing Im fixing it!1!

oh oh oh fluttershy he sed gimme a minute to get the knife out im just preparing ur breasts for the surgery its how its usually done in hospitals AHHHHHHHHH he said and fluttershy felt something sticky land on her haunches. What was that she asked Obrien and Obrien said oh its nothing just a disinfektent.

then Obrien put his gluvs back on and got out a knife and fluttershy was really scared and he made the first cut into her tummy where her nipples were. she screamed as the knife went in. ahhh make it stop make it stop she screamed for almost a million years and oBrian started feeling really turned on again so he said its OK ill make you feel better and while he was cutting into her he got out his staff and started stroking it the way u pet a kitten as he was also exploring between fluttershys haunches with his tongue and started licking her mound of pleasure and they gave out an AHHHHH together as oBrian fertilizd fluttershies haunches again with his sensual oils and fluttershie was crying out in pain but also pleasure as cup after cup of pleasure water flowed out of her glorious and onto oBrians face and onto the floor. then oBrian said ok just one more thing and your gonna love big brother again and he went to the drawer and grabbed two bags that said SILIKON on them and he put them painfully into Fluttershies wounds and then said now I need to stich them up and he went and got some thread and a needle and stiched them up which made her scream again.

wat did you do to me oBrian? she said softly because she hurt everywhere

oh I gave you boobies and now u can get up becuz ur gonna spend a few months resting up and its gonna be in my apartment.

OK oBrian she said so what now?

Get up and follow me he said as he ogled her big butiful breasts. itll be OK he said as he kissed her sore nipplz. then he put a collar on her neck and took her out on a leash. but little did she know that he was taking her to his apartment and there was lots more to com. 


End file.
